Meryton Matchmakers Book 2
by Kristi Rose
Summary: Quarantined to Chaz Bingley's mountain home with Darcy and crew is wearing on Elizabeth's nerves. His grand plan to automate her business has only created more problems and she's afraid it could destroy them. Perhaps that was his plan all along. It doesn't matter that Darcy occasional shows the sign of being human, evidence points to the contrary like his beliefs on marriage!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is the beginning of book 2. Naturally, this hasn't been through the editing process so much could change when I actually publish the book. If experience tells me anything, lots will change. I love any and all suggestions you have. As promised, I have WAY more Darcy and Elizabeth in this book, but because its a matchmaker business I have to pair someone. I decided to give Mary a story. As a middle child myself, I feel like I have to pay attention to Mary and let her have a voice. Middle children unite! But don't worry, thats just bonus material between Darcy and Elizabeth.

In the meantime, you can grab a copy of book 1 today!

AMAZON: link/128

KOBO: link/154

iBOOKS: link/142

NOOK: link/150

GOOGLE: link/158

Have a great Thursday everyone. XOXOXOX

Kristi

CHAPTER 1

Elizabeth was on her second lap around the lake, her stride good, and her time spot on when she saw him running toward her.

She almost turned and went back the way she came, but Elizabeth had changed her running path three times now hoping to avoid Darcy and each time the new, alternate path was not as desirable as this one. One of the alternates had scary dogs and Elizabeth had no interest in carrying mace or a big stick. She'd been running this one for years and it made her angry that she was giving it up to avoid William Darcy with his form hugging running shorts and his billion dollar running shoes that were probably manufactured to his foot specifically and hand sewn by some poor=, half blind woman in a factory.

Maybe she would start carrying a big stick. Perhaps if he saw it in her hand _he'd_ turn around and go the other way or better yet find a new path.

He slowed as they approached each other. Elizabeth cranked up her music. If he could hear it then he'd not bother with any sort of conversation. Not that he was one to converse. More like stand around, stare at the other person until they were exceedingly uncomfortable, and occasionally laugh by way of a grunt.

The path narrowed and one of them would need to skirt over into the grass a tad. Elizabeth moved away from the side testing his chivalry. He stepped into the grass and she felt like a heel. There was no need to be deliberately rude no matter how frequently he inspired the desire. She moved over to the side and gestured for him come out of the thicket. He didn't.

When they passed, she watched him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was watching her out of the corner of his. She sped up. Coming around the other side of the lake, the path opened up and Elizabeth cut across to the lawn to hit the street. She was on the home stretch. Soon she'd be sipping an iced coffee and chatting with her bestie- Lottie. Who, now married, seemed to have little time for Elizabeth?

She ran across the street and up on the sidewalk, turned the blind corner and nearly collided with Darcy.

"What are you doing?" She ripped her ear bud off.

"I was waiting for you?" Standing next to a bench he had one leg up and the other extended back, stretching them.

Yes, she'd come around the corner wide but did he need to be all stretched out like that. Displaying his strong, muscular legs like he didn't know they were awesome. Ack! She wanted to smack herself. Finding Darcy attractive was like saying those who ate weird creepy foods had a refined palate. Everyone knows it's a pretense and their just doing it because no one else will. Darcy was weird food. Like a skunks nose dredged through butter and coated with cookie crumbs. At first you think he could be kinda sweet, even enjoyable until you get to the stinky center.

"Why are you waiting for me?" It took a deep effort to not sound like a put out hag. Honestly, she knew she could catch more flies with honey but he rankled her.

"I thought we could cool off together. Get a coffee, even?" he switched to his other legs and Elizabeth could swear she heard the ripple of his muscles when he moved. Where did the guy find the time get a body like that? It couldn't be from running alone.

She wanted to say, "Why ever would we get a coffee" but instead said, "Is there something you want to discuss?"

'"I'm not always about business, Ms. Bennet." He dropped his legs and stood before her, hands akimbo.

"When you continue to call me Ms. Bennet it's kinda hard to believe other wise. This isn't a hundred and fifty years ago where addressing me by Elizabeth was too familiar. I think when someone comes to reshape another's business, that's pretty familiar."

"I suppose we define familiarity differently." Initially his stride was wide and she hurried to keep pace but then he slowed and they walked at a more equal stride that suited them both.

Elizabeth did not know how to fill the silence. Everything that came to mind sounded as if it was prying into his love life and she didn't want to end mix signals or was about the business.

"I, ah…did you enjoy your run?" He seemed pleased he found a topic. The slight smile briefly threw her and she wasn't sure she heard the question.

"Um, yes. That's my favorite path."

"But you haven't been running it. Unless you've been going at a different time?" Even is walk was straight and proud. She admired his good posture. Even if she secretly thought it was because he had a stick up his rear.

"Sometimes I like to mix things up. Make sure I'm not missing out on anything." She hated how flakey that sounded.

The silence returned and Elizabeth weighted the merits of bringing up the weather but feared it would make her look nervous.

"It's a nice day," Darcy said and looked heavenward.

"Yes. Not too hot yet." The break in the heat was a nice relief but not predicted to last. This weekend was supposed to be a scorcher.

More silence.

Elizabeth stopped walking and waited for him to face her. "This is ridiculous. You don't strike me as the type of man that enjoys making pleasantries. It's okay to get right to it." She wanted to cross her arms put purposefully left them at her side so as to no come across resistant.

Darcy ducked his head and nodded once. "I should get points for trying," he said looking at her through his brow.

"Agreed." She smiled and was left breathless when he returned her's with one of his own. A real, spread-across-his-face-and-she-even-saw-some-teeth smile.

But as quickly as she's seen it, it was gone.

"Do you mind if I bring up work?" He waited for her to start walking and fell in step alongside.

"No, I have some questions as well."

"Have you had your accountant look at the books and the figures?"

"He's almost done." Actually, he'd finished a few days ago but Elizabeth hadn't been able to wrap her mind around the situation. She would have to close out all her investments or get a second mortgage on her home to pay off Lady Catherine and even then she would be left with a hot mess. Every time she thought about the state of her company before The Bourgh and her minions interfered to the state it is now, which is wrecked, she became overwhelmed with anger.

Yes. That's seen growth and extra income from all the sign ups was nice, but if she paid off Lady Catherine, Darcy and et all would leave her holding the half automated mess of too many subscribers and no way to meet the demand. Most of that increased revenue would have to be returned.

"Will you have a decision?" He slowed as they neared Lottie's cafe and Elizabeth gasped. Struck with a sudden sadness. Her friend wouldn't be in there waiting for her as she had been over the last ten years. Lottie now owned a bakery down the street that hired struggling teens, many from the streets.

"Are you okay?" Darcy stepped closer.

Slowly, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it just dawned on me that Lottie won't be in there." Through the large plate glass window she watched Maria, Lottie's kid sister serve coffee. "I'm going to give coffee a miss today. I'm sorry."

"That's quite all right. I understand. I'll walk with you a bit further." He waited to fall in step with her. "There's been several changes recently. Must be difficult to adjust too."

It was. More difficult than she thought it would be. But she wasn't about to share that with him because all the changes were a direct correlation to his arrival. He was a jinx to her business and her town. Probably all that pride required a lot of energy and therefore sucked it from the universe forcing an inverse situation which was affecting the great people of town of Meryton. "You asked if I had a decision?" She wasn't about to any further personal feelings with him. Her anger, frustration, and common courtesy would be all he'd get. He did, after all, say that he was surprised she didn't use her feminine wiles on him. The last thing she wanted was for him to misconstrue a situation, though- what had he said? She wasn't pretty enough to tempt him?

"If I wasn't a rational person I'd be wary of all this rapid change. I'd question your role, perhaps you're a harbinger of calamity?"

He stuttered in his stride. "I …"

She stopped at the end of the block and faced him. "Mr. Darcy—"

"William. The same reasoning applies, does it no Elizabeth?" He said with added emphasis on her name.

"William. I have one week to either pay off your aunt or reshape my entire business to suit what both you and she feel are necessary. I was not the person who swindled her out of her millions. Yet, I am paying the price for her poor judgment and inability to see read a person. In fact, my entire family is paying the price essential as I employ all my sisters."

"You can't fault my aunt for what her accountant did. Her funds were not the only till he had his hand in. He swindled quite a few."

She dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand. "Regardless, Let's consider the situation. Jane and I were making steady payments to Lady Catherine and she was seeing a profit." She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Granted it was a small profit and in light of her financial woes I can understand the situation from her perspective. However, since you all have come to town so much has been changed with the company that if I am able to pay off Lady Catherine and remove her from the board of directors I'm still left with a mess that I'm not sure can be fixed. If I can't pay off Lady Catherine then we continue to automate Meryton Matchmakers so eventually it is not the business my sister and I established nor is it sustainable for us. What then Mr…. Er William. What then?"

The truth was there. Hanging between them. She didn't need him to say anything because what could he say that would make the situation better? Nothing, that's what.

"We will have to ensure that when we leave things are sorted." He said it with such ease. As if it were that simple.

Elizabeth snorted. "I'm afraid your version of sorted is vastly different than mine. I'll see you at the office." She checked for traffic and when cleared jogged across the street toward her house.

Elizabeth needed a contingency plan. Heck, she needed a contingency for her contingency. It was all happening to fast, like a car spinning wildly out of control, and she had this fear that she was about to end up in a ditch, upside down, with no help to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Catherine's unexpected presence at the Bennet's business didn't bode well for them. She was getting anxious, didn't like to see her balance low and, he happened to know, really wanted to take her annual Mediterranean cruise but felt guilty splurging after taking such a financial hit.

Oh, make no mistake. She was far from broke. But Aunt Catherine had a limit and apparently that included having cash at hand dip below a certain number was unacceptable. He wasn't privy to that number, but he'd guess she was getting close.

Darcy reviewed the list he kept in his phone of the other assets they were reworking. Many had folded or bought her out, Meryton was the first to work with the conditions that he'd offered. Not that they had much choice, solvency wasn't at the ready for them.

He was not above acknowledging that he was pleased by the swift business mind of Elizabeth Bennet. He'd found it easy to work alongside her and her sisters (mostly) while they further developed the company. He liked to think that when he was no longer in the picture she'd be better off financially and that filled him with a sense of accomplishment he'd long gave up hoping to acquire in his line of business. Now it took scaling mountains and efforts outside of work to find that sort of fulfillment.

Today's standoff between Lady Catherine and Elizabeth was about the buy out. Technically, Elizabeth did have five more days but lady Catherine suffered from an inability to wait patiently. Mostly because she worried and the anxiety of it wore her down.

"It's time to make a decision." Lady Catherine was practically standing in Elizabeth's lap she was so close to her chair.

Elizabeth, the supreme picture of grace did not flinch or remark on Lady Catherine's nearness. She smiled up at the imposing matriarch and held her ground. "We have five days left. That was the deal."

Lady Catherine's shoulders rose then fell. Her nostrils flared. "This will not do. No it certainly won't." In a huff she swiveled on her heel and marched across the room to Anne. "Have you not increased the visibility of this operation? Have they not seen a three hundred percent in revenue?"

Darcy's finely honed intuition told him that he needed to remove his aunt from the situation but he'd need something large to tempt her. The idea struck him immediately and he texted his assistant who was back at his office in Montana.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said calmly. "You are correct when you say that we have increased our profit but we have agreed to keep a large percentage of those monies in reserves for refunds. Therefore, its not as simple as handing over that large lump sum."

"And in five days everything will be different?" Lady Catherine snorted. "Doubtful." She looked from Henry to Anne and then back to him and Darcy knew she's reached her wits end.

"I want out. I want my money tomorrow. I am—" She swung her attention back to Henry- "What's the gambling term?"

"Cashing in your chips?"

She swung back to Elizabeth. "Yes. I'm cashing them in. I want my money. Today."

"Mother," Anne jumped from her seat. "You started this process and now you're backing out?"

"Yes. I've changed my mind. I want to liquefy as much as I can." Lady Catherine said this while looking at Elizabeth and Jane.

"I don't understand," said Anne.

Anne loved helping out Meryton Matchmakers, Darcy wondered if Anne would feel compelled to leave if her mother pulled out. Or if Lady Catherine would demand Anne leave. It had been a long time since Anne had a daily purpose but it had been never since she went against her mother's wishes. Traveling about and being flaky was an easy way to annoy her mother, but it never went further than that.

Lady Catherine was looking at Anne. "Let me help you understand. There are two type of companies. One where the people running it see it as a business and the other where the people running invest more than their time and effort. They invest themselves. I'd prefer to be invested in the latter."

Anne's sputtered.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, drawing attention back to her. She folded her hands before her on the table. "I can respect that Lady Catherine. I still require the additional five days to pull everything together."

Lady Catherine slapped her hand on her thigh in exasperation. "Fine. Five days. There will be no other excuses."

Darcy could tell by Elizabeth's clench jaw that she was struggling to keep her mouth closed. His phone vibrated in his hand and the texted he'd been waiting for was on the screen.

"I believe that you will be somewhere in the Med, Aunt. Perhaps we could reconvenes again in, oh, thirty days?" Darcy stepped from the wall and held his phone out to his aunt.

'What are you talking about?" she'd narrowed her gaze at him. Likely angry at being reminded of what she had to give up.

"I have acquired a room on they same ship you favor for you annual cruise. You leave in three days." He faced the group. "Its a twenty one day cruise."

Lady Catherine donned her reading glasses, held his phone for several beats before whipping off her glasses and gushing, "Oh dear boy, you are so thoughtful. So thoughtful." She patted his cheeks.

"You have had it rough these last few months. You deserve a break." He took back his phone and slid it in his front pocket. "You should go to Rosings and pack."

Lady Catherine removed her glasses and wiped under one eye. "You're as lovely as your mother was."

"Thank you," he said, feeling the familiar tightening in his throat that always happened when someone spoke of his parents. They've been gone seven years now, having passed in a plane accident, leaving him the guardian to his only sibling, Georgianna, who was thirteen at the time.

Lady Catherine quickly faced the others. "I will be back in thirty days. You, Ms. Bennet, have been given a reprieve." She glided from the room with her head high and spring in her step.

Darcy waited until he heard her address the receptionist, Kitty he thought her name was, before he said anything. "We need to develop an action plan."

Anne shook her head. "I'm not sure you did anyone any favors here. When she gets back she will probably be worse." She looked at Jane and Elizabeth. "You need to be prepared to buy her out that day."

"We'll be ready," Henry said. "We have thirty days."

Darcy looked at Chaz and with a slight nod of his head indicated Chaz should tell the group what they talked about the night before.

"I'm sure you both-" he said to Jane and Elizabeth- "have spoken with your lawyer but I have reviewed the partnership agreement that was developed between you both and Lady Catherine. I'm afraid you have no recourse. The best you can do is force a ten percent penalty on her for forcing your hand without giving you ninety days notice. With this additional thirty days you come dangerously close to losing all your leverage- should you want it."

"But she's never given it in writing," Jane said.

Chaz smiled at her and winked. Darcy elbowed him. "Er, no. But she verbally did it with witnesses."

"You're saying that we can legally pay her ten percent less by having the money up front when she gets back or if we drag it out longer then we are legally required to pay the entire amount?" Elizabeth leaned forward.

"With interest. Compounded daily. I'm sorry to say this but I'm surprised your council approved this deal. I wouldn't have." Chaz took a seat at the head of the table and pulled papers from his briefcase that had been resting on the floor.

He pushed the papers in front of the sisters. "This is the clause. Did your lawyer not see it?" Chaz had highlighted the paragraph last night when he showed Darcy. "It's quite unusually."

Elizabeth glanced at Jane before answering. "Our lawyer was sweet Mr. Mathews. He handled all the town business. He said that clause is rarely ever used and if we made a profit we'd be fine."

"He's correct, somewhat. But here we are and it's being used. There are better contracts out there." Chaz sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like to talk with this Mr. Mathews."

Jane shook her head. "He died a few years ago."

Chaz looked surprised.

"He was ninety-one," Mary said.

Chaz ducked his head and looked at Darcy.

Suddenly his head throbbed. Why couldn't he just force there hand, let the business dissolve and be done. He could be on a plane to cooler temps by midweek. The business was a mess and he had a hand in creating that. He would stay to see it worked out. It's what his father would have done and he would be no different.

"Let's dig in and start working the problem," he said.

Elizabeth stood. "I can't. I have appointments. Jane does as well. We will have to find another time."

"Tomorrow morning?" It was more a demand than a question.

Elizabeth tapped her pencil on the face of her phone. "I suppose we must."

"Thanks you, Chaz for letting us know about the contract and thanks to you as well Mr. Darcy for giving us thirty more days," Jane said, rising.

Elizabeth tossed her pencil on the table, pulled up her phone but didn't move. She looked at him; her eyes glimmered when she was mad. Actually sparkled and he found it enchanting.

"Yes," she said quietly. 'Thank you."

Darcy nodded. Some might say the two of them had just made progress. As angry as she'd been she still kept her temper in check.

He'd take it. Now, if he would square away this mess with her business.

"What's gotten into you?" Henry said clasping his hand over Darcy's shoulder. "Never seen you bail out a company before?"

Author's Note:

Sorry about any errors. This is the unedited version. I always send my stuff to a developmental editor before I hit the publish button. I share it here with you because I live for the feedback and the suggestions :-) I'm needy like that. So if you feel so inclined- tell me what you think? Do you like more Darcy and Elizabeth? Do you hate how they don't seem like the originals? Is Darcy coming off to flat?

Okay, everyone! Have a fabulous, fabulous day!

Thanks for all the help and love you've given me in the past. Somedays, it's what keeps me going.

XOXOXO

Kristi

For those of you who are new- book one is available here: s/11976536/1/Meryton-Matchmakers-Book-1

Or you can purchase it here:

/2aMvLpF

iBOOKS: . /us/book/meryton-matchmakers-book-1/id1118613988?mt=11&at=1010layN

NOOK: w/meryton-matchmakers-kristi-rose/1123864192?ean=2940153177403

GOOGLE: store/books/details/Kristi_Rose_Meryton_Matchmakers_Lottie_Pursues_Bil?id=5UeqDAAAQBAJ&hl=en  
KOBO: en-us/ebook/meryton-matchmakers


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: You'll see XXX for a name of someone I have yet decided on who it should be. I'm open to suggestions. :-)

Chapter 3

Mary pushed down the metal blind and surveyed the outside. One of her sisters could very well be happening by and the last thing she wanted was to explain why she was coming out of Satan's Den Tattoo Parlor. If Jane knew this was her third tattoo, her head might explode. Lizzy though, Lizzy would narrow her eyes and stare as if reading her mind and Mary wasn't taking any chances should that be a possibility.

"Mrs. Phillips is still on the corner talking with Mrs. Yelvington. She's set her purse down and looks to be in this conversation for the long haul." XXX, her tattoo artist and high school friend was scoping out the side street for her. "Looks like you're here for a while unless you want to try and cut through the church."

Mary let her blind click back into place and stepped away from the window. She glanced at the clock."That's perfect. Pastor Rasch is probably at lunch and Bill won't be there. This could work." She nodded excitedly.

XXX blinked, probably working something out."Wait, was it the Lutheran Church you were kicked out of?"

Mary nodded while gathering her purse and tote bag.

"Or was it the Catholic church—" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the opposite direction.

"Both," she said. When she slid the tote over her shoulder it bumped her side and new tattoo causing the medicinal gauze XX had taped over her new art to crinkle. She switched shoulders.

"You know Mare, it takes a certain someone to get kicked out of multiple churches because they are too devout. Because they do too much. I admire you. Takes real skill." He picked up a hand rolled cigarette and rolled it between his fingers. "Real skill."

"Thanks," she murmured. Because having her failures pointed out to her was easily the best part of the day. Kick out of churches. Didn't make it as a nun. Has no defined direction. Worked as a lackey for her sisters. These were the sum of her successes. Ugh, at least she had a beautiful new hummingbird tattoo. That was something.

"I'm going out the side door. That ok?" Behind the portion XX had marked off as his tattoo shop were his living quarters. Mary wasn't particularly interested in seeing the state of his house. She was, however, interested in her mother's sister, Mrs. Phillips, not seeing her. Her mother, a voracious gossip columnist, would not let the matter rest until she had Mary's reason for being in a tattoo parlor or made up a better more interesting one.

Hang on. Mary paused by the side door in XX's kitchen. She was _Mary._ The middle child. She could likely walk right out the front door, wave to her aunt, and go about her business. Her mother would no more believe Mary got a tattoo much less had others. No, she'd tell Mrs. Phillips to have her eye glasses prescription checked.

Mary hesitated, intrigued by the idea of seeing how this would play out, if her suspicions were correct. There was the little matter of Mrs. Yelvington, though. She would talk and others would listen. It wasn't like she was engaged in this conversation with Mary's aunt at the intersection of the main thoroughfare, but more that she was trapped by the gossipmonger.

Mary opened the door and stuck out her head. The coast was clear. She made her way across the alley, skirted around XXX's chain link fence, and squeezing behind the church's storage shed, arrived at the church's side entrance. Taking the steps two at a time it wasn't until she was hidden by the churches arched entry that she slowed down. Opening the door quietly she entered unnoticed and with quick, soft steps worked her way through the hallway of the classrooms toward the front of the church. No one would question her coming out of a church. Well, except those, like Pastor Rasch, that knew she wasn't supposed to be there by request of the church's board. Coming to the end of the hall and the door that would open into the chapel, Mary crack it and peek through the little space. The church was quiet and there appeared to be no one present. She opened the door wider and slid through. She was mere steps from the front door when she heard someone call her name.

Turning, she smiled at Pastor Rasch, who had apparently been bent over in an aisle which is why she hadn't seen him. He was holding a bundle of disheveled papers, probably bulletins.

"Good afternoon, sir." She smiled largely.

"Did you need something?" He didn't return the smile.

"No I was ah— well, feeling a bit…" She grabbed her tote and pulled it close."Um. Just missing the old church. I was walking by and thought I would come in and take a moment." She took in a loud, deep breath. "Ah, I sure that love smell." She said while letting the air out. "Is it mineral wax?" She shook her head and back up toward the front door. "I use it at home. It doesn't have the same affect. I mean, I suppose having Jesus on the cross might have something to do with the affect." She felt the door behind her. Thankfully.

"You do remember that you aren't supposed to come here unless you are with your family."

"Oh, yeah. I figure since it was the middle part of the day I wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Have a nice day." She jerked open the door, flung herself out of it, and down the long wide front steps as fast as she could. Being remind that she wasn't welcome had hurt more than she'd expected. Maybe time doesn't heal _all_ wounds.

Looking over her shoulder, she was pleased to see Pastor Rasch hadn't followed her, but not watching ahead of her she stumbled on the last step and fell forward. Right into the path of Colonel Henry Fitzwilliam. The cat's meow.

"Oh," she cried as he righted her, the tote sliding off her shoulder and falling to the ground.

He held her steady, his large strong hands supporting her under her arms. "Where you going in such a hurry? See something in church you didn't like?"

Every time she looked at Henry she couldn't help but smile. Songbirds sang in her head and consummed all other sound.

He was glorious.

Currently dressed in running shorts and an Army T-shirt, he glistened. A small bead of perspiration ran down the side of his face and if he was anyone else she'd be grossed out by his sweatiness, but he wasn't someone else. He was Colonel Fitzwilliam with a large tattoo the ran from his bicep to his shoulder. He was smooth muscles even if he looked to be cut from granite.

He was divine.

Every time she saw him something inside her woke. At first it stirred and purred but today, with his hands on her, it quivered from want. It didn't help matters any that yesterday he'd used the term "we" when discussing how to save her sisters' company. Call her crazy, many would, but she found his willingness to take their side endearing.

She put her hands on his arms for added support. Her knees were weak.

"Ah, what?" She saw his mouth move so she knew he'd said something. She really should pay better attention.

"I asked about church." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm such a fanatic that I have to get my daily fix." Isn't that what people say of her? Zealot, Bible thumper, or any other snide remark others made about her personality.

"And this?" He squeezed his left hand and the paper covering her new tattoo crinkled.

Mary widened her eyes but shut them quickly, hoping to hide her surprise.

Think! Think!

"It's ah…I had a little procedure done." She did a hard blink before looking at him. "Yes, a procedure." It wasn't a lie.

He raised one brow. "I hope everything is okay?" He glanced at the church. "But if you're coming from the church then I must ask. Is everything okay or were you there seeking reinforcements? Should we be worried?" His voice dropped to a low whisper.

There he goes using "we" again.

Mary fairly melted into him his concern such a delightfully new experience.

"Oh, it's fine. Just something small."

He squeezed her side again. "Feels rather large. Did they remove something?" He had blue eyes the color of sparkling caribbean water. Not that she'd been there but she'd seen pictures.

She nodded, her attention on his mouth.

"Does this hurt?" He squeezed again and a current of energy coursed through her leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

She shook her head. "I didn't mean to interrupt your run." She slide her hands upward, enjoying the feel of the curves of his arms.

Around him she was brainless. Every time she caught him looking at her it was a surprise. Most of the time people saw right through her. But not Henry. He'd look right into her eyes and effectively shut down her brain rendering her witless. She was constantly rebooting.

"Mary, are you telling me a story? Here, at the foot of a church? What's really under this bandage?" He gave it another squeeze then slide his hands down her sides before removing them, rendering her disoriented.

Ugh, she hated this feeling. Though she sure liked looking at him. Trade off, she supposed.

"What?" She shook her head.

"You said you had something removed and I was calling you out on that. I think you got a tattoo." Arms akimbo, he learned toward her and smiled wickedly.

Mary gasped. To date she'd managed to keep all her other (two) tattoos a secret. "What would make you think that? I was coming from the church."

Henry shrugged. "By way of the tattoo parlor. I saw you dash from his back door to the church. I was running up the side street." He met her gaze with an unwavering one of his own.

She opened her mouth and did an impersonation of a fish out of water.

Henry laughed. "Whach'ya get? A cross? A bible? Jesus' face?"

She disliked the assumptions people made of her but hated herself more for creating the opportunity for those assumptions to be made. "A hummingbird." She crossed her arms over her chest. So what if he knew. Who was he going to tell? His cousin Darcy? That guy never spoke to anyone. He wouldn't tell her sisters. Oh, but he might say something to Bill. "You can't tell anyone." She made it sound like a demand, deciding to save the begging for the next round.

"Okay, I won't. But you have to show it to me."

That was too easy. She looked around. "Not here. You're nuts." Mrs. Phillips was still holding Mrs. Yelvington prisoner.

Henry shook his head."This evening. Before sunset. Meet me by the gazebo where Bill was married. I'll bring a flashlight."

"Its really in an odd spot. I don't think—"

"Are you scared?" He stepped around her, turning so he could walk backward.

"Scared of you? Hardly." With space between them, and if she kept her eyes avert from his form, he was insignifcant as a gnat.

"Tonight, Mary Bennet. Me, you, and the hummingbird." He made like he was zipping his lips.

She bent to pick up her tote. "Don't chicken out." She challenged.

He laughed, turned on his heel, and jogged off.

"Don't chicken out," she whispered. This time more for herself than him.

Author's Questions: So, what do you think of this chapter? Its not Darcy and Lizzy, but do you like it anyway? I always felt Mary got the short end of the stick and wondered if, in a modern time, would she be brave enough to spread her wings? If she wasn't restricted by propriety as much as she was back then. Not that Mary doesn't come with her own sense of propriety :-)

The book will be heavy with D and E but Mary and Henry ( I know many except Col. Fitzwilliam to be a Richard but I can't do that. I can't get romantic about a Richard/Rich,Rick/or Dick. Sorry. So Henry he is.

Big SHOUT OUT for all the support! AND to DOOTADOOT! THANKS for the fabulous words 3. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. You all are the best. Your words keep me moving forward when I'd rather take the easy road, watch the Olympics, and eat cake. Thanks for taking time to read the stories.

If you've bought the first book- THANK YOU!

Have a great Saturday!

XOXOXOXO

Kristi


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Henry arrived back to Rosings Park he'd was fully worked over from the mentally flogging he'd done. Something about that long legged Mary Bennet that made him forget her was here on business, that Darcy was counting on him, and the Army was kicking him out. What did that hummingbird tattoo look like? More importantly, would she show him?

He stopped by the pool, kicked off his running shoes, and dove in. The refreshingly cold shock of water did nothing to take his mind of Sister Mary.

He laughed at his own joke of calling her Sister Mary. He'd overheard her quoting scripture to her sisters and having a friendly, based on sound theology, debate with Bill. Had he not known it was her, not seen what she looked like, he would have thought it was a nun. Hands down. But just like he knew when his mark was within shot range and he had to decide to pull the trigger or not, his gut told him Mary was no saint.

Inside her, deep inside maybe, was a girl ready to let her hair down and run free. Henry wanted to be the guy to help her. He needed a little light in his life. A happy ending to something. His career was in the toilet, his new potential career wasn't all that and a bag of peanuts. He could do with some laughter.

Inside him was a beast, an unfamiliar fracture to his soul. It was insatiable, feeding on anger alone and was unlike Henry had ever experienced. He didn't know how to reconcile this animal. Having known only the military as his career, when he tried to picture a different life, visualizing one was beyond comprehension. Mostly because he couldn't see past his anger. How did they expect him to do back to back tours and not get injured? Compared to some of his teammates, he was darned skippy. The picture of health. Heck, he was alive. He was willing.

Mostly.

He was mostly willing. Lately, he'd grown concerned that going back to the only life he'd known as a grown man might give rise to this beast and destroy him completely. He would never be the good natured Henry Fitzwilliam his family once knew. He wondered if, even now, that person existed?

He swam ten laps before coming to rest at the end. When he pushed through the water Darcy was standing at the edge looking down.

"Is this addition to your workout regime have a purpose or are you merely hot?" Darcy tucked his hands in his cargo shorts.

"When's the last time you let your hair down, William?"

"Is this a reflective question based on your current state of affairs or are you remarking on my lifestyle?"

Henry studied his confident, pragmatic cousin. "Is there something else you wish you had done instead?"

Darcy seemed to give his question weight before answering. "I'll admit that there are many aspects of this job I do not prefer. Obviously, as I'm willing to relinquish a good part of the job to you." He furrowed his brown. "What's your status?"

Like Henry, Darcy was waiting for the PEB, Physical Examination Board, to determine Henry's fate in the military, but with two concussive incidents resulting in a mild traumatic brain injury, Henry was positive his career was over. The wicked tremble in his gun hand didn't make for the safest of situations, paired with his sudden irritability and headaches, he could understand the military's caution. As frustrating as it was for him, to lose something he worked immensely hard to achieve, he knew he would not be the same person if he suffered another head injury. He already was different. But he also knew he'd not be happy pushing paper around a desk like they offered as well. So he'd taken his months of leave and would be sitting in his house feeling sorry for himself had his cousin not intervened.

"I'm still waiting for word." Henry wiped the dripping water from his face.

Darcy nodded. "What do you think of Pemberely International?"

"It's great I'm enjoying it." He forced enthusiasm into his voice. It wasn't awful. That part was true, Henry wasn't sure it was for him. But when a man spends his life waiting for hours to pull a trigger there wasn't much in the civilian life that would be an easy transition.

"Is that why then, Henry, you have Chaz checking the Uniform Code of Military Justice. What are you hoping to find?"

In true Darcy form, there would be no tiptoeing around issues.

"I'm not sure, but advancing me to Colonel, years before I'm eligible, is a sign William. They're letting me go and think that by advancing me it'll reduce the sting, but it doesn't. It makes it worse. I was supposed to be a Lieutenant Colonel for another four years at least. Now they've given me this rank I haven't earned it yet they expect me to be happy with it."

"And you're not." Darcy rubbed his chin. "But Chaz is an entertainment lawyer."

"He's got a brain, doesn't he. He can read can't he? Maybe he will find something." Henry lifted out of the water and sat on the edge. "It sounds crazy but if they're getting rid of me then take back the promotion. If Chaz can help with that aspect—"

"Have you talked to a JAG lawyer?"

Henry shook his head. "They work for them."

"What bothers you more, the promotion or a board deciding your fate?"

Darcy was never one to beat around the bush.

Henry scanned the property, ensuring their conversation was private, but there was no need. Darcy would never have started it if they weren't.

"I don't like someone else making my life decisions for me. It's my job to decide if it's time to get out of the military or not. No one else's." Anger rolled through him.

"You have a complex head injury, Henry. I know you say the tremor is the worst but you have episodes of not recalling conversations. The other night at dinner Anne asked if you wanted to go into the city with her, to which you agreed. Then today you were surprised she was waiting for you. Angry even when she challenged you on it. Asking if you remembered?"

"I simply forgot!" Anger, quick and hot spiked through him. There was no slow boil for Henry.

"When lives are on the line can being forgetful be a sufficient reason for an error?" Darcy said gently.

"So you're saying I'm expendable? That I should lose the 16 years I've put in. The blood sweat and tears—"

Darcy sat next to his cousin, letting his feet dangle in the water. "Not at all. But I'm saying that being a sniper might very well not be the best job for you any longer. It's not saying it wasn't ever the right job or that you weren't good at it. Maybe that it's time to change."

"This about me or you?"

Darcy laughed and it almost sounded bitter. "Both perhaps? I won't lie and say that parts of this job were eating at my soul. Like owning that gossip magazine." Darcy shook his head. "Constant monitoring. Constant lawsuits. For what? Sensationalism? Best thing I did was sell off that part of Dad's holdings. Why he added so much entertainment to his holdings I will never know but if you have an interest in that area I'd happily turn the entire portion over to you."

Henry shook his head. "I'm still climbing the learning curve. It's a different world."

"You have a knack for business. You've brought valuable insight to this matchmaker company situation. I wouldn't worry about you taking over anything half has much as you would."

"Thanks, man." Henry stuck out his fist and Darcy pounded it.

"As for the last time I let my hair down? Well, I imagine that was on Everest when my oxygen tank stopped working and I had to switch out canisters all while dancing between consciousness and a permanent fade to black."

Henry shook his head. "What's wrong with us? Who knew we'd grow up to be such thrill junkies and look where its gotten me?" He pointed to his head.

"I think it started for us that summer you shoved me in the lake here at Rosings. Remember? I couldn't swim and you thought it would teach me," Darcy said.

"Nah, that never happened," Henry replied, the corner of his lips twitching, looking as if they were fighting the mad impulse to not smile.

"Really? Can't recall that can you? How about the time you hooked me when we were fishing?" Darcy pointed to a scar on his chin.

Henry tapped his head. "Nope. All gone. And if it's not in here how do I know you aren't making it up?" Henry hid his smile behind his hand.

"I bet you don't remember how you took on this new endeavor to learn the business for free. No monetary pay. Just the pleasure of my company." Darcy smiled too.

"I would never do such a thing. I may be forgetful but I'm not an idiot."

Darcy shook his head. "That lake is dark and disturbing. I think I got a skin infection from being in the water."

"I bet that would have been something to see had it happened," Henry said with false innocence.

"Yeah? It looked like this." Darcy gave a quick shove and his cousin's belly flopped into the pool and came up sputtering. "Add some dirt and reeds."

Henry laughed, rose up in the water, and came down with such force it sent a giant wave over his cousin.

"I want to play," yelled Anne who came streaking across the yard toward the pool. "Cannonball," she yelled when she reached poolside. She landed between them, making a large wave of her own.

"Fair enough," Darcy yelled while pulling his shirt off. He took a few steps back before making his own run at the pool.

Leave it to Darcy to strive for the best in everything. Including the wave, which was impressive.

Henry laughed. He knew he was lucky man. Darcy and Anne had shown up hours after the med board put him on limited duty and he'd dropped his leave chit in to his commanding officer, storming out after. How Darcy had found out still amazed him and he knew Darcy was determined to help him find his way back to happiness.

Maybe sister Mary could help with that too. In her own way.

Authors note: Forgive any errors. Its not been edited and when I proof read my eyes tend to cross.

Thanks for all the name ideas. Chauncey was my favorite.

LMFG: Your chapter is coming up. The questionnaire might be in one and then the pairing realization will be later, maybe.

I'd really like to know what you think of Darcy. I worry that he's not very likable.

You all are THE BEST. Thanks for reading and giving feedback :-)

Have a great day,

XOXOXO Kristi


	5. Letter to Reader

Hi,

Thanks for reading this sample of Meryton Matchmakers. I'm sorry to say that the rest of the story has been removed due to outside publishing restrictions I have regarding the book.

Totally sucks, right?

However! (Yes, there's a but and its not a bad one :-) ) If you haven't read book one- you can read it on my website. I have posted the story on a secret page.

Here is the link: MrDarcy

If you have already read book 1 and wanted book 2- my apologies. I do have plans to create a secret page for book 2 as well. Just need to have the time.

If you've been following my stories all along-know that I will be posting new stories here for your input because its super important to me. Until then...

Have a fabulous day.

XOXO

Kristi


End file.
